The Spiraling Pit of Despair
by Ritorion
Summary: My Oc, Shiori, gets dropped into a new world...with some heroes characters! My first Heroes fic, hope you enjoy, trust me, it's better than it sounds. :3


Disclaimer: Depressingly enough, I do not own Heroes, my OC however, I do own.

I stared blankly out the window at the molten magma and ash that was spewing out of the distant volcano…wait...distant volcano? Molten magma? Ash? I jumped up off the bed and rushed to the door. "Dude! Where the heck am I?" I shouted out. I looked around, I seemed to be on the second floor of an apartment building. In front of me was a railing and the open front of the building, looking down on the street and sidewalk below. To my right was a line of rooms starching about eleven down, not counting the one I had just exited and at the end of the row, some stairs. To my left was another set of stairs, directly next to the come I had come out of.

"…Well…hmmm…now what…" There wasn't a person in sight as I wondered to myself, so I could ask no one where I was. I slowly scooted myself back into my room. Just then, the door to the right of mine opened, revealing a rather confused looking teenage girl with blond hair, who was wearing a dirt covered cheerleader outfit. Then, more of the rooms began opening, all to my right, since I was directly next to the stairs. Disgruntled looking people were peering out into the hallway. In the room next to the cheerleader was a tallish guy with dark hair, in the next was a semi short man wearing a suit, in the room after that was a guy with emoish hair, and finally in the last open doorway stood an Indian man.

They all migrated to the middle of the hall way and I continued to stand and peer out of the doorway of my room. They all began discussing when suddenly almost the entire group started shouting, at the man from the room two down from mine. Something to the effect of, 'you tried to kill me!' from all of them. The guy looked startled then made post haste down the hallway, with the entire group behind…straight towards me. The man rushed in, pushed me sideways into the wall and slammed the door behind us.

"Okaaayy…this is slightly weird…" I thought, moving away from the guy towards the corner, where a random sword was sitting against the wall. The man looked up and seemed to notice me for the first time. I continued to shuffle towards the sword against the wall.

"Don't let them in, what ever happens…" he said.

"Dude! Who the heck are you?" I shouted at him, grabbing hold of the sword and brandishing it in front of my face.

He glared at me, "I'm Sylar."

I glared at him in turn, "I see." We continued to glare at each other for a few moments, I still with sword raised.

"Can I trust you're not going to, like, molest me or anything?" I asked, slowly lowering the sword.

"No, I'm not going to molest you." He grimaced, moving to sit on the couch. I finally put the sword back against the wall and sat on my bed, which, I just noticed, was black.

"So…why exactly were all those people out there chasing you?" I asked, keeping a close eye on him.

"Well…I happen to be a bit of a serial killer." Sylar said, with an evil smirk on his face. A propelled myself off the bed away from him in a panic, reaching towards the sword hastily. Suddenly, there was no sword behind me…it was flying across the room and landing neatly in Sylar's outstretched hand. I gaped at him and moved backwards some more. He advanced forward and I continued to move back ward…and I fell off the bed.

Sylar slowly inched forward, seeming to enjoy my shock. I scrambled up. "Stay away from me you foul beast!" I shouted, brandishing my hand uselessly at him and I rushed backward, straight into the closed door. I fumbled slightly with the handle, pulled it roughly open, escaped into the hall and slammed the door in Sylar's face.

I was panting hard as I quickly turned and banged on the cheerleader's door. She hesitantly opened the door, probably expecting Sylar to be standing there.

"That guys freakin' INSANE!" I shouted at her, pointed at my door, which was slowly opening.

"You have an ability too?" she asked, letting me quickly into the room and shutting and bolting the door behind us.

"Ability? Nothing special." I said, as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hmm, then he probably wouldn't have killed you…but then again…maybe he would've…" she said, "I'm Claire, by the way." I nodded, taking the cup of tea she offered.

"I'm Shiori, any idea where we are?" I asked, looking around at the room. "I really have no idea." She shrugged, also sitting at the table.

"So…we just wait around until someone comes and tells us what's going on?" I asked, taking a sip of tea.

"I guess so." Claire replied, shrugging again. There came a knock on the door. Claire and I got up and Claire looked through the peephole.

"It's some guy with black hair and suit, he doesn't look harmful." She said, unbolting the door and opening it.

"Hello, would you please come out here so I may talk to the entire group?" the man asked, smiling.

"Uh, sure…" I said, stepping cautiously out and looking for Sylar, who was standing with his back towards us.

"Well, now that you're all here, I mind as well introduce myself." The man said, still smiling. "I'm Death, and I own the Spiraling Pit of Despair."


End file.
